Betrayal and Redemption
by KindredSoul21
Summary: After becoming Kalos Champion, Ash is betrayed by his friends and rivals, and vanishes. 13 years later, the Tournament of Masters is neing held at the Indigo Plateau. Meanwhile, the Kalos Champion is announced to be competing in the upcoming tournament. Who is Koushiro Satoshi? What secrets does he have? And where is Ash Ketchum? Altoshipping, SmartGraceshipping, lemons upcoming.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, fanfiction readers! I am Micah, here with "Betrayal and Redemption," an Altoshipping story where Ash is betrayed by all he knows and cares about, except for a select few. You'll see who they are in a minute or several, so without further ado...**

 **?: Micah, you forgot the disclaimer!**

 **LatiasLoverMicah does not own Pokemon or the characters mentioned who belong to Pokemon. Also, OC's are welcome for future chapters. Thanks, and without further ado...**

 **?: Let the story begin!**

 **Speech Styles:**

 **(*In case you haven't noticed...*) = Pokethoughts**

 **(I am garbage.) = Human thoughts**

 ***Therefore...* = Pokespeech**

 **"I will not be begging/asking for comments/reviews." = Human speech**

 **((I do ask for no flames, though. Thanks.)) = Telepathy**

 **Also, there will only be 3** **rd** **person POV. Can't keep up with that BS...**

 **Last thing: There will be severe lemons later in this fic, but still, later.**

 **Chapter 1: Flashback**

Snow. Everywhere as far as the eye can see is snow. Then and again, Mt. Silver's peak is pretty much nothing but snow. Mt. Silver is known for three things: 1), the pokemon are ruthless and powerful, 2), the snow that is everywhere, and 3), the fact that the most powerful Pokemon trainer in all of the universe resides at its peak, endlessly growing stronger, every day. The reason? To prove the ones who betrayed him and almost killed him wrong, that he was strong, stronger than all of them. He had recently became the Kalos Champion, defeating Diantha and her Mega Gardevoir. He had been travelling back home and had walked through his front door, thinking he could relax for a while before his next adventure.

Now he was here, in the most dangerous place in the entire world, Mt. Silver, 13 years after he had been utterly betrayed by those he truly cared about. His name was Ash Ketchum, but called himself Koushiro Satoshi after the events of the betrayal. He had re-visited every region and gym he had traveled through and by, and along his journey, he became an Aura Knight, the Kalos Champion, and had even completely filled up the National Pokedex. He visited old friends and made new ones, but the biggest news was that he had discovered feelings long since hidden away for Latias, and she confessed. He took her by surprise when he asked her to be his girlfriend, but she was more than happy to accept. Even up to now, they were happily in love, but Ash showed positive emotions to her, his pokemon and his friends, excluding the traitors.

But all that aside, he had been training atop Mt. Silver for 5 years now, and had reached his peak in potential and power. He stood atop the tallest cliff and gazed down into the harsh blizzard. His girlfriend and Pokemon stood not too far behind him, waiting for him to return. He had been up there for a few hours now, solemnly and silently staring, as if waiting for something. Ash then turned around and, without a word, walked by Latias, who had been shivering from the cold, as being part dragon type meant hating the cold, and wrapped his arms around her before leading her inside. He then proceeded to think about his training. After several moments, he decided: "I need to go back." (No matter how hard it was,) he thought to himself, (I will never give up. I will prove them wrong. Just like I said I would, on that fateful day...)

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 **It was a day like any other for the residents of Pallet Town. Except for one, who was currently making his way back home from winning the Kalos League. "Man, Pikachu, that was tough, wasn't it? Still, I finally won a league! This is just so awesome!" *Tell me about it. Did you see the way Diantha's Gardevoir nearly won?* "I know, but Greninja totally destroyed her! Anyways, I can't wait to be back home, let's hurry up!" And with that, the duo took off. It was mere moments later when they set eyes upon the quiet town of Pallet, and Ash whispered to himself, "I'm home, finally." With that, he dashed off to his home. Little did he know, one of the most traumatic moments of his life was about to begin.**

 **He had an ominous feeling as he walked up to the residence of Delia Ketchum, but he shook off the feeling. As he walked through the door, he was surprised to see all of his traveling companions,** _ **all**_ **of them, including Brock, Misty, Max, May, Drew, Dawn, Gary, Iris, Cilan, Paul, Trip, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Sawyer, Shauna, Tierno and Trevor. His mother and Professor Oak were there too, seeming to be in a conversation. However, his friends and rivals except for Max, May, Dawn, Paul, Cilan, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Shauna, Tierno, Trevor and Sawyer appeared to have a cold glare settled on him. He smiled warmly at the before saying, "Hey guys, long time no se-" "Shut it, Ketchum," Interrupted Trip. The ones who did not have a crue look on their faces looked at Trip like he was insane. "Yeah, Ashy-boy, spare us the chatter," spoke Gary, glaring at Ash with such coldness it made Snowpoint City up in Sinnoh look like a sauna. Ash was internally questioning their actions, but was tolerant, until... "So, why are you all here?" Ash questioned. The ones with a cold glare didn't say anything, but the others all spoke at once: "To congratulate you on winning a League!" However, the glaring ones replied afterwards, "Ash, you need to give up on this pointless dream of yours." Ash was appalled, why would his friends say that? "What makes you say that?" Ash replied, heart sinking. "It's because you suck, you have weak Pokemon, and you only won that league because they were weak and you were lucky." Trip exclaimed, much to the horror of the others. "Trip pretty much summed you up, Ash, weak and lucky." Brock said, followed shortly by Misty: "All you do is bring trouble wherever you go, as you constantly put us in danger, get into conflicts with Legendaries, and recklessly endanger others at the same time." The others, Ash included, were outraged. How dare they treat him like this? "So what, I still saved those people and Pokemon! Besides, have you ever done anything important? I saved Legendaries while you just sat on your butts doing nothing, so you have no reason to talk!" At that, the traitors grew outraged and called out their signature Pokemon: Brock with Steelix, Misty with Starmie, Drew with Roserade, Gary with Umbreon, Iris with Haxorus and Trip with Serperior. "ATTACK ASH!" They screamed in unison. However, Ash's Pokemon came to his defense, along with his friends, and they block the onslaught of attacks. Ash looked at his friends with sadness, before recalling every one of his pokemon. A dark blue aura flared around him, before he spoke in a voice no one except Brock and Dawn had heard before: "YOU HAVE ALL BETRAYED MY CHOSEN ONE, SO YOU SHALL ALL SUFFER ONE DAY, BY THE HANDS OF MY CHOSEN HIMSELF." With that, the aura faded, and Ash spoke darkly: "I will be back. One day, I will return, and you will pay. As for now, I must go." His mother had tears in her eyes as she ran up and hugged him, saying softly, "Please don't go, you don't have to go, please, I miss you..." She sobbed softly as Ash embraced her. "Yes I do, mom, please understand. I will always write to you, so you won't have to miss me as much, but I need to go." Delia stood up, wiping away the tear marks on her face, before quietly stating, "Then I have one request for you before you go..." "May I ask what it may be?" Ash questioned, before facepalming and blushing as Delia said, "Don't forget to change your underwear!" Ash's friends laughed, and the traitors looked bored and agitated. Ash was about to reply, but the traitors took him by surprise and attacked him at full force. The traitors screeched all at once, "HYPERBEAM!" Ash barely had time before the attack hit, but his Pikachu did. "PIKA PI!" *ASH!* Pikachu jumped in front of Ash and his mother right as the laser fired.**

 **To Ash, it happened so fast: The laser, Pikachu, and the events after. He remembered shouting something and picking something up, but he barely remembered the events after. Something about a Pokemon Center, Lavender Town, and a grave? He began to focus back to reality. In front of him, he saw a small grave with a thunderbolt sign carved into it. He felt something wet on his face, which he assumed was tears. He saw a white light, and a voice with a deep tone speaking to him calmly. Wait, what? *Ash.* Ash looked up at the white figure. "A-A-Arceus?" He stuttered, surprised to see the Alpha Pokemon in front of him. *Ash. I have seen those despicable traitors and what they have done to you. I can give you back Pikachu, but he will be different... altered, almost. But still, you will have Pikachu back.* "Arceus, I accept. I can't bear to be apart from my buddy." *So it shall be done.* A ball of yellow light emerged from the grave in front of Ash. It began to take form, and moments later, a shiny Pikachu stood there, dazed and dizzy. *Can I get the license plate of the truck that hit me...* Pikachu mumbled. "PIKACHU!" Ash nearly screamed. Pikachu, caught off guard, was squashed by Ash. *A..SH... CAN'T... BREaThE...* While the plucky Pikachu and the emotional boy were reuniting, Arceus began to tell Ash something. *We Legendary Pokemon at the Hall of Origin have seen the treacherous actions of the traitors, and have henceforth decided to become your Pokemon, starting with these two...* Instantly a pink blur whizzed around Ash, followed by the purple figure known as... "Mewtwo! You...?" It took 3 seconds to realize that Mewtwo and the pink kitten on caffeine called Mew wanted to be his pokemon. His face gradually went from downcast, to indifferent, to happy, to almost a maniacal grin that literally stretched from ear to ear. "Well, Pi? You ready to start training?" *Oh hell yes!* ((Oh Arceus no...)) ((*Oh heck yeah!*)) were the replies from the three Pokemon. The Alpha Pokemon chuckled, and said: *Well, I shall take my leave. Good luck, Ash Ketchum...***

 _ **END**_ _ **FLASHBACK**_

Ash looked back on the events of the past, before turning back and heading down to his pokemon and his loved one. He flashed a rare smile to her and kissed her on the lips. "It's time," he spoke quietly and calmly to them, before they walked to a small house in the mountain to pack. After all, it was time he revealed himself to the public, seeing as many had wondered where on Earth the Kalos Champion had run off too, so he had to pack. It was time to move to a new chapter in his life, to abandon the last, but not to forget. He had a new purpose now, to protect those he loved, to face new challenges every day, and lastly to prove he was stronger than when he set out on his quest for strength, to prove those who betrayed him that they were wrong, and he was right. He is Ash Ketchum, who was betrayed and is now given a chance at redemption.

 **************************************TO BE CONTINUED*****************************************

 **WOW. Chapter 1 is finally done! BTW, this is my first Fanfiction, so readers are incredibly appreciated! OC's are welcome for future chapters, and here is the list of traitors and friends:**

 **TRAITORS:**

 **Misty, Brock, Trip, Gary, Iris, Drew, May, Dawn**

 **NON-TRAITORS:**

 **Literally everyone else**

 **Yes I am too lazy to list ash's friends, but his pokemon I can list**

 **Ash's pokemon:**

 **(Every pokemon he already had from Kanto to Kalos fully evolved except Pikachu), Absol, Houndoom, Lucario, Mawile, Aipom, Rotom, Gengar, Trevenant, Luxray, Manectric, Tyranitar, Aggron, Shiftry, Kingdra, Omastar, Magmortar, Electivire, Blissey, Scizor, Gyarados, Ditto, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon, Sylveon, Aerodactyl, Dragonite, Crobat, Honchkrow, Slowbro, Weavile, Skarmory, Mightyena, Gardevoir, Gallade, Ninjask, Shedinja, Sableye, Sharpedo, Flygon, Cacturne, Zangoose, Seviper, Milotic, Froslass, Salamence, Lopunny, Spiritomb, Drapion, Abomasnow, Rhyperior, Porygon Z, Liepard, Zebstrika, Scolipede, Archeops, Carracosta, Zoroark, Reuniclus, Escavalier, Galvantula, Eelektross, Chandelue, Meinshao, Golurk, Bisharp, Braviary, Mandibuzz, 30 Bouffalant, Hydreigon, Pangoro, Furfrou, Meowstic, Aegislash, Malamar, Dragalge, Tyrantrum, Avalugg, Altaria, Druddigon, Mew, Mewtwo, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Ho-oh, Lugia, Celebi, Regirock, Registeel, Regice, Latias, Latios, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, Azelf, Mesprit, Dialga, Palkia, Heatran, Regigigas, Giratina, Cresselia, Manaphy, Phione, Darkrai, Shaymin, Arceus, Victini, Volcarona, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Tornadus, Thundurus, Reshiram, Zekrom, Landorus, Kyurem, Keldeo, Meloetta, Genesect, Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde, Diancie, Hoopa and Volcanion.**

 **Sike**

 **Thanks for reading, a new chapter will be posted shortly.**


	2. Betrayal and Redemption Notice - Redone

Hello again, my lovely readers. To those who read, reviewed and stayed with me through the story, thank you. I am so incredibly sorry I did not update. However, I am redoing this story, redeeming it, if you will. I will make it better, and more plausible. Maybe Ash/Harem, or just Ash/Latias. AltoShipping is my shit. Regardless of that last statement, I invite you all to read it. It is called The Legacy of Kanto, and I refuse to abandon this one. Thank you, and please go and continue to enjoy your fantasies.


End file.
